Blurr's return
by transformertard
Summary: the decepticon Shockwave finds out that Blurr knows his secret, and traps him wanting to crush the very life from him.. is this the end for Blurr? ( Sorry for grammar mistakes
1. Chapter 1

TFA: Blurr returns ~

by: transformertard

Title: Blurr returns

series: transformers animated

Pairing: none

Rating: 14*

Warnings: some violence

Summary: when shockwave finds out that blurr knows his greatest secret, he Traps him in a chamber. Crushing him into nothing but a metal cube. But when he gives it to cliffjumper to throw it away, cliffjumper knows somthing isn't right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Intro~

Blurr ran down the halls of the elite guard base. He didn't understand why longarm had attacked him, but all he knew was that he was in serious trouble. He had to get out of there, and find ultra magnus to tell him his importent news. He thought harder, so confused. Could longarm be the traitor? Why else wuld he attack him like he be the decepticon shockwave? But his thoughts were interupted as he came up to a wall that had stopped him. he turned around to go the other way, but another wall was there. He looked back and forth in horror ad the walls were slowly closing in on him. He tried to jump up against the wall to stop it, but they just kept closing faster. He was trapped. he started to feel them crushing against him, he felt agonizing pain. Then, nothing but darkness...

shockwave walked down the hall, Picking up the blue cube. Then he transformed into his veicle mode and drove off to the head quarters. He transformed back into longarm, and walked over to cliffjumper who was working at his desk." agent cliffjumper, please dispose of this... sensitive material", longarm said. Cliffjumper took the mysterious blue cube, " yes sir, longarm prime sir. " cliffjumper said, saluting. Longarm walked into the other room, as cliffjumper opend the disposal hatchet. He dropped the cube down the hatchet, thinking. It didn't feel right... there is somthing supicious about this. And just the look longarm gave him when he gave him the cube, sent shivers through cliffjumper.

Slag, he thought, i have to get back that cube! He ran down the halls to the basement door. And then ran down the stairs until he came to the disposal room. He walked through the trash, searching for the blurr cube. he dug through some of the stuff, hoping know one would figure out what he was doing, especialy longarm. Then he saw it at the corner or the room. He walked over to it, tripping on some of the trash. He picked the cube up, and then walked out of the room. hmm, he thought, where should i go to take a look at this? He walked down the hall way, then stoped. the old medbay! I am in the basement, he thought walking around the corner to the door at the end of the hall. He slided his acces card into the slot,and the door opend. He walking into the dark messed up room.

Cliffjumper turned on the light, looking around at all the old tools on the ground. he walked over to the examination table, placing the cube there. he sat down and picked it up to get a better look. hmm, he turned it around, sighing, "why do i even bother?" i think im just over reacting or somthing..." Then he saw a glowing blue light coming from a crack. He opend the crack a bit, puting his servo into it, he pulled out a glowing blue crytal piece. "Is that an allspark fragment? or a..." Then it hit him, his optics widend. He ran over to the back room of the bed bay, opening the door, he looked around. the walls had a few protoforms in there casings. " good, he thought with relief, " there is still some protoforms left". he walked over to one, taking it out of the casing, cliffjumper carried it back into the med bay.

Cliffjumper placed the protoform onto a berth, and went to get the all spark fragment. he stared at the emtpy spark chamber of the protform, and placed the fragment into it. He winced as the protoform glowed with a bright blur light. Then as the lighting went away, he stared in shock as he saw blurr laying there, his optics widend. " Blurr? w.. what in the name of primus happend to you? ". But blurr was still unconsious. Cliffjumper closed blurr's spark chamber. And walked over to the door, walking out of the room. he stopped and looked back with a look of astonishment." thank primus for my instinct..." cliffjumper said,locking the door, just to be safe. he shivered, what the pit happend? Why did longarm have a crushed cube of blurr? Why did he ask him to throw it away? Did he have somthing to do with this! Frag, he had so many questions in his prosessor. Cliffjumper walked up stairs quickly. going to the get some energon for blurr when he woke up.. if he even did wake up..


	2. Chapter 2

TFA: Blurr returns ~

by: transformertard

Title: Blurr returns

series: transformers animated

Pairing: none

Rating: 14*

Warnings: none

Summary: when shockwave finds out that blurr knows his greatest secret, he Traps him in a chamber. Crushing him into nothing but a metal cube. But when he gives it to cliffjumper to throw it away, cliffjumper knows somthing isn't right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Cliffjumper walked quickly down the hall to the energon room. He walked by longarm's office, looking in the window cautiously. longarm just sat there at his desk looking at a data card, he didn't seem to notice him. Cliffjumper sighed with relief, and then continued to walk to the refuel opend the door with his acces card, and walked in over to the energon got two energon cubes, filling them up with the cold purple liquid. Then he heard someone walking down the hall. Cliffjumper looked around nervously, but still continued to poor the energon into the the footspes became louder as he hard someone walk into the room. " pull yourself together!" Cliffjumper thought as he started to shake a little." hello again agent Cliffjumper... getting some energon? " he heard longarms voice. Cliffjumper jumped,spilling a bit of energon on the turned around quickly. " uuh yes.. longarm prime sir". Cliffjumper said, trying to act normal.

Longarm looked at him with suspicion, " what were you doing down stairs? " Longarm said. Cliffjumper tensed, " i was jut having a little walk, my processor as gettin a little buzzy with all that work... hehe" Cliffjumper said scratching the back of his helm,nervously. Longarm stood there, just staring at him for a moment. " slag.. he is to smart! " Cliffjumper thought. Longarm walked over to him slowly. " ... i see.." Longarm said, eyeing him as he walked past him to the table in the middle of the room, picking up some data pads that were picked up his other energon cube walking out of the room. As soon as he walked out of the room, he walked quickly back to the stairway, his optics wide."primus, that was close.." cliffjumper thought."he better not follow me down stairs!" he thought.

he came to the stairway walking down quickly, hopfully blurr didn't wake up yet.. he came to the bottom of the stairs, and stopped turning around and looking up the stairway for any sign of longarm."he is definetly hiding somthing... that fragger.." cliffjumper thought, growling. " he was so supicious..." cliffjumper forwned as he walked back to the medbay, swiping his acces card into the slot, he walked him quikly, locking up the door after. he turned around looking at the berth where blurr was still unconsious..Cliffjumper sighed, as he went to the table to get a seat. he pushed it over beside the berth, and sat down, placing the energon cubes on the side of the berth. Cliffjumper watched blurr laying there, and he took a sip of his energon. he wasn't very hungry, he was to worried about took another sip, and placed the cube back on the side of the berth, sitting back into the seat. He sat there watching him, and then looked around the room, crossing his arms.

Cliffjumper looked at all of the old medical equptment on the floor. he started to get a lttle sleepy, and he slowly started to doze off. a few nano clicks later, he heard a a sound, it sounded like someone was transforming. he woke up and looked around, blurr was still laying there. Then he began to twitch, cliffjumper stood up, " Blurr! " he said, startled. Then Blurr's optics opened. And he shot up in sitting position, rubbing the back of his helm. " blurr! I mean.. agent blurr! Your finally out of stassis! " , cliffjumper said, walking closer to the berth. Blurr looked at cliffjumper with a dumbfounded look, thn his optics widend. " Cliffjumper?... Cliffjumper!-you-are-never-going-to-believe-the-day-i-had-actually-no!-your-never-going-to-believe-the-week-i-had!- A decpticon-spy!-there-is-a-decepticon-spy-in-the-autobot-elite-guard!-i-have-been-trying-to-tell-someone-for-waay-to-long-because-while-i-was-on-a-mission-on-earth-i-had-some-complications-with-the-organics-there-humans-i-think-were-called-anyway-and-then-i-found-OptimusPrime-and-his-crew-and-finally-i-was-able-to-tell-them!, Blurr said, clearly distraught.

Blurr shook his head, as cliffjumper just listened with his optics wide."But-then-more-complications-happend-and-i-was-accedentally-space-bridged-back-to-some-where-in-the-middle-of-outer-space!-and-i-had-some-decepticon-seekers-chasing-me-who-where-transproted-with-me-as-well-but-i-got-away-and-ran-through-space-untill-i-finally-found-the-elite-guard-base!-longarm-was-the-only-one-there-so-i-told-him-the-importent-news-that-i-found-out-but-then-he-started-randomly-attacking-me-and-then...-and then..-. Blurr looked at the floor with a look of horror in his optics,he started to talk slower now.-"and-then-i-got-trapped-between-to-walls-and-then-i-cant-really-remember-what-happend-after-that-i-think-i-died!-i-saw-this-bright-light-and-then-some-random-bots-and-next-thing-you-know-im-sitting-here-with-you-feeling-terribly-confused. blurr said, as he stared at Cliffjumper with wide optics,then he groaned,and then colapsed back on the berth, just stared at the wall, his mouth open, and his optics wide with he looked down at blurr."blimey...allspark.." cliffjumper said.


	3. Chapter 3

TFA: Blurr returns ~

by: transformertard

Title: Blurr returns

series: transformers animated

Pairing: none

Rating: 14*

Warnings: none

Summary: when shockwave finds out that blurr knows his greatest secret, he Traps him in a chamber. Crushing him into nothing but a metal cube. But when he gives it to cliffjumper to throw it away, cliffjumper knows somthing isn't right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

"So.. longarm did have somthing to do with this.." cliffjumper said. " he must be the descepticon spy... i cant believe it...". cliffjumper said angrily. Blurr open his optics again, " yes!-i-always-knew-he-was-no-good-there-was-somthing-about-him-plus-i-always-thought-his-name-was-a-little-odd-i-cant-believe-that-he-has-fooled-us-for-so-long-all-this-time-we-have-had-a-decepticon-in-disguise-in-the-elite-guard! Blurr said, as he sat up again. "he-killed-me!-primus-i-cant-believe-i-was-so-stupid-all-this-time-i-should-have-tried-to-find-ultra-magnus's-ship-and-i-should-have-told-him-instead-of-longarm-oh-whats-the-use-of-regreting-its-over-and-done-now." blurr said, shaking his helm. Cliffjumper finished his energon cube, and then handed blurr the other one. " here,have this you probably are really low on energon" cliffjumper said.

Blurr took the cube and drank it quickly, " ah-thank-you-i-feel-much-better-now" blurr said, but then he looked around the room confused. " but-why-am-i-in-the-old-medbay?-not-to-mention-how-did-i-get-here-do-you-know-why-i-am-here? " blurr said looking at cliffjumper with a confused look." cliffjumper scratched the back of his helm. ":uuh well... funny story... " cliffjumper said looking at blurr with a serious look." earlier today, i was just working at my desk, when longarm came into the head quarters... and he handed me a... blue cube..." cliffjumper said witha disgusted look, blurr just looked at him with a weird look on his face. " uuh.. and he asked me to throw it down the disposal hatchet... " cliffjumper said shaking his helm. : and so i did that... but the way he was acting... i had the most awful feeling... and i new i had to get that cube back.. so i went into the disposal room and i found it. and then i took it back here to examine it..." Blurr just stared at him with shock. " uuh.. and i found an allspark fragment inside it... so i got a protoform from tha back... and uh.. you appeard.." cliffjumper said looking at blurr with a dumbfounded look.

Blurr looked at the wall, with wide optics. "oh-wow.." blurr said. then turned back to cliffjumper." by-primus-you-saved-my-life-cliffjumper!-id-be-slagged-if-you-didnt-do-what-you-did-how-can-i-ever-thank-you!-now-we-can-catch-that-traitor!-and-send-him-to-the-stockhades!" blurr said clecnching his fists, with a sneer on his face " im-going-to-squish-HIM-into-a-little-cube-and-see-how-he-likes-it-that-fragger! " Blurr said waving his fist in the air with smiled " yes we will capture him for sure!" cliffjumper looked back at cliffjumper," but-really-cliffjumper-thankyou.." blurr jumper waved his hand, " ah dont mention it, really... im just glad to see you back..and okay.." cliffjumper said with a serious gave him a curt nod, smiling sat there for a couple of nano clicks, thinking. When suddenly they heard the sound of someone walking down the stairs. they both looked towards the door with wide optics. They sound was getting closer. They looked at eachother with scared looks, "quick! " cliffjumper said quietly. " to the back room!" running towards the the open door near the end of the room.

Blurr zoomed over to the light switch, turning it he sped the back room after cliffjumper, and shut the door."smart thinking" cliffjumper said quietly. Blurr nodded, looked back at the closed could still hear the steps, then it stopped. They looked at eachother, " you-think-he-" blurr started, but was caught off by the sound of a door opening. Blurrs optics went wider. " slag, he is in the room!" cliffjumper said. " agent cliffjumper? " they heard longarm say, outside the they foot steps got closer to where they were. " blurr! hide somewhere! now!" Cliffjumper said, frantically. Blurr looked back and forth, fast. Then he sped to one of the protoform cases, Jumping into one, and shutting himself stood there, frozen. Then the door was swung his head around towards the door, with wide optics. Longarm stood there, looking at cliffjumper with a confused look on his face." oh slag, now im going to be crushed into a red cube!" cliffjumper thought.


	4. Chapter 4

TFA: Blurr returns ~

by: transformertard

Title: Blurr returns

series: transformers animated

Pairing: none

Rating: 14*

Warnings: none

Summary: when shockwave finds out that blurr knows his greatest secret, he Traps him in a chamber. Crushing him into nothing but a metal cube. But when he gives it to cliffjumper to throw it away, cliffjumper knows somthing isn't right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Longarm stood there still staring at cliffjumper, suspiciously. His ice blue optics burning into cliffjumpers mind. " Agent Cliffjumper, what are you doing down here?" cliffjumper tried to stop shaking, he quickly saluted. " I was just checking on the protoforms, longarm prime, sir!" Cliffjumper said, with a serious stood there staring at him for a few clicks, then blinked and looked around the room. "very well" , Longarm said, looking at cliffjumper one more time,and then he turned and walked out of the watched longarm leave the medbay, and heard him walk back up the stairs. Then he shut the door, and locked he turned around and leaned back against the door, with wide optics" sweet primus.." he said quietly.

the he walked up to the case where blurr was hiding in, he tapped on lid " blurr, coast is clear, you can come out of there now" cliffjumper opened the the lid, and jumped out. " that-was-to-close" blurr said, walking back into the other room, cliffjumper followed.

They sat down at the table." it sure was" cliffjumper sat there thinking for a bit." well-i-am-going-back-to-earth" blurr said, starring at the wall "-hopefully-i-can-find-ultra-magnus-there-so-i-can-tell-him-what-happend-and-also-...-i-quite-like-the-planet-earth-it-is-so-different-and-i-enjoyed-doing-all-those-races-with-the-humans-and-with-that-funny-little-yellow-bot-" blurr said closing his optics and smiling, as he though of frowned slightly, " i think that would be best... i mean your not safe here anyway.." clifjumper said. Blurr nodded. " and if you talk to ultra magnus, then hopefully we can find a way of bringing longarm to justice!" cliffjumper said clenching his stood up" then-it-is-settled-you-stay-here-and-keep-an-eye-on-longarm-and-i-will-try-and-find-ultra-magnus-back-on-earth-im-sure-optimus-prime-will-let-me-stay-at-there-base-in-the-mean-time" Blurr said,

Blurr looked around the room with his hand on his chin, thinking." so-is-there-a-space-bridge-around-here-so-i-can-get-back-to-earth?" blurr said. Cliffjumper stood up, " uh yes, there is one outside the head quarters" Cliffjumper said, walked towards the door, looking opend the door carfully, and he stepped out. Blurr stood there waiting. Cliffjumper walked down the hall, then walked back beakoning blurr to walked out of the medbay as slow as he could, and sopped looking around. Cliffjumper walked down the hall, and blurr came to another stairway, and walked down it, it was pitch black, but there optics glowed allowing them to see in the dark. Then they came to the end of the stairway, and into a dark hall. They continued walking.

Blurr looked around, not watching where he was going, he tripped, and bumped into cliffjumper." oof" cliffjumper said, stumbling forward. Blurr stumbled to" oops-sorry-about-that" blurr said his faceplates heating up slightly, with embaressment. Cliffjumper smiled, " its all good" he said as he continued walking down the cliffjumper stopped at the end of the hall, there was a large door there. Cliffjumper opend it, and looked there was, was a few machines, and a tunnel. Cliffjumper slowly walked out the door and down the tunnel. Blurr walked out the door, closing it. He looked around cautiously, then zoomed after clifjumper down the dark walked down the tunnel till they came to a large cave. At the end of it was a space both walked into the cave, stopping at the spacebridge. Cliffjumper looked around, seeing the switch, he went up to it and turned it on.

The cave lit up with a blue light as the space bridge slowly powerd up. Cliffjumper turned a dial making the portal in the middle of the space bridge change showed the moon, and then finally, planet turned the dial again," ill try and find optimus primes location, that should lead you to there base" Cliffjumper said. He turned it again, this time the portal showed a bunch of buildings, it was night time there. " there, the base should be around there" cliffjumper said. Blurr looked into the portal, walking up to it. Blurr turned around, looking at cliffjumper," thank-you-for-your-assistence-agent-cliffjumper-it-was-greatly-appreciated-thank-you-for-everything" blurr said, saluting. Cliffjumper gave him a curt nod, " good luck " Cliffjumper said. blurr nodded, walking closer up to the portal. Then he jumped in.


	5. Chapter 5

TFA: Blurr returns ~

by: transformertard

Title: Blurr returns

series: transformers animated

Pairing: none

Rating: 14*

Warnings: none

Summary: when shockwave finds out that blurr knows his greatest secret, he Traps him in a chamber. Crushing him into nothing but a metal cube. But when he gives it to cliffjumper to throw it away, cliffjumper knows somthing isn't right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Blurr transwarped to detroit city. jumping out of the portal and landing with a stumble on the ground. he stood up, looking around the dark city. His optics and car lights glowed in the night."now-where-to-go..?" Blurr checked his scanner to see if there were any energy signals near by. But he didn't see anything. Blurr zoomed down the street, dodging all the cars and freaked out people. Oh.. he thought, perhaps i should transform into veihcle mode..He transformed, driving fast down the road. He kept checking his scanner for any energy signals. Am i in the right place? He thought. Blurr sped past a red car, almost hitting it he heard someone yell " oi! Whatch it buddy!" Blurr winced, he was definetly not used to driving with all these obsticles in the way, he was used to racing other he came to a stop light,he really disliked stop lights.

He looked at the cars beside him, He could see the people looking at his car, luckily his windows were tinted, so no one would see that there was no driver in his he heard a honk to his right, the car there was a white mustang. The driver rolled down the window, he had red shades on and a cocky look on his face. " ay! Nice ride you got there!" The driver didn't say anything, he just ignored him. Then the guy next to him started reving his engine, which anoyed blurr a little. " lets see which one is faster" The driver said, starting up his looked at the stop light, it was still red, keeping an eye on it he started to rev up his engine telling the driver next to him that he accepted the chalenge."alriiight! " the driver guy said. rolling up his window again. if blurr wasen't in car mode, you could see him smirking devishly.

Blurr knew it was stupid to race in the roads, but he just really wanted to show this punk ass who was boss! He knew damn well he was faster then this the light turned green and blurr and the mustang went racing down threw the city, blurr wasen't going as fast as he could yet, just to make it more interesting. he ahd to admit that this mustang was pretty fast, but not as fast as raced past all the cars that were honking at them, then blurr started to go zoomed past the mustang, easily beating it. "Ha-i-showed-him!" Blurr saw it way behind him started to slow down blurr started to hear sirens, he looked back using his side was two cop cars gaining on him. " slag.." blurr thought, Then he zoomed down through the city, easily loosing the cop sighed with relief, this place sure is hecktic..

he came to the city bridge, finally there wernt so many cars here then there were in the it he looked out at the water, the moon reflecting on the water, and the light of the city in the he looked to his to his other side. he saw a couple of large buildings, hey! i remember this place! he thought. Under this bridge was where he used to race all those those other enjoyed racing down there, but he hated being controled by that device that the human used to control was glad when it finally stoped, then he could do whatever he wanted. he looked at the roof on the building. And got a flashback of bumblebee on the roof there waving to him, saing thank you. as blurr drove , purhaps that bulding is there base, he thought, starting to drive faster. he really just wanted to have a recharge, he was starting to get really tired, witch was rare for him.

Blurr was almost near the end of the bridge, then he started to hear sirnes again. : oh-thats-just-great!" blurr cop cars sped up to him " pull over! " he heard one of the cop cars call zoomed faster, crossing the sped down the road, turning a sharp turn down an ally, and cutting another corner towards the bulding. he drove behind it, hoping he would lose the could still hear the sirens, but they were off in the waited a bit longer then he drove around near the front of the looked around looking for a door or somthing. " great-how-am-i-going-to-find-there-secret-base.." Blurr thought. He transformed into his bot mode checking his scanner, looking for an energy saw five, when he scanned the must be it! He looked around. Transformering back into car mode, he honked really loud, hoping they would hear it. he chuckled to himself feeling a litle embaressed.

The autobots sat in there base, watching a movie. Then they heard a honking noise from raised his visor, looking around. " what the slag? " bumblebee said, standing up. " ill go see what it was" Bumlbebee said,walking towards the back door, he opened it. looking outside he saw blurr across form him, with his back to him. Blurr looked around. Bumblebee's optics widend. " blurr!" Bumblebee said. Blurr spun around. " oh-uh-hello-there!" blurr said walking fast up to bumblebee. " Your back! I thought i would never see you again after you got transwarped in the space bridge!" bumblebee nodded, scratching his helm. " yeah-well-your-never-going-to-believe-what-happend-to-me-its-a-long-story" blurr said, looking exhausted all of a sudden. The rest of the autobots came to the door. " blurr? You came back!" optimus prime said. " what happend to you? " ratchet said " you look like you have been in the pit!" Blurr sighed, " yes-i-have-had-quite-the-interesting-day-i-got-transported-through-that-space-bridge-to-cybertron-then-i-got-shooted-at-by-those-cursed-starscream-clones-then-i-came-back-to-the-elite-guard-base-got-killed-by-longarm-who-is-actually-the-decepticon-shockwave-then-i-got-reserected-by-cliffjumper-and-it-goes-on-and-on!" Blurr said, the autobots just looked at him with wide optics.


	6. Chapter 6

TFA: Blurr returns ~

by: transformertard

Title: Blurr returns

series: transformers animated

Pairing: none

Rating: 14*

Warnings: some violence

Summary: when shockwave finds out that blurr knows his greatest secret, he Traps him in a chamber. Crushing him into nothing but a metal cube. But when he gives it to cliffjumper to throw it away, cliffjumper knows somthing isn't right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Bumblebee scratched his helm, " wow..' bumblebee said. "indeed" Blurr said, colapsing on the floor. But Optimus caught him, steadying him up again. "my-apollagies-" Blurr said, starting to talk slower now." lets get you inside" optimus said. " you can stay here as long as you want" Optimus said helping him onto the couch. The autobots all came and sat down again." thank you.." Blurr sighed, offlining his sat beside him, while bumblebee sat on his other slowly started to fall into recharge. Bumblebee and Prowl looked at eachother, shrugging " jeez... poor Blurr" Bumblebee said, looking at prime. " where will he sleep?" Bee asked. " he could crash on the couch.." optimus prime said. " can he stay in my room?" Bee said. Optimus prime stared at Bmblebee. "what?" bumblebee said, looking embaressed. Prowl smiled, looking at Bumblebee. " we do have an extra guest room.. he could stay there." Optimus prime said. Bumblebee shrugged. "okay.." Bee continued to smirk at Bumblebee. be realized this, and looked back at Prowl. " what are you looking at?" Bumblebee said, blushing a bit. "i was just being nice!" bee said. Prowl shook his head, smiling.

Bumblebee glared at Prowl. Optimus chuckled to himself, while ratchet grumbled and walked back to his office. ," its kinda late you guys.. are you going to recharge?" Optimus said. Bumblebee looked around " yeah. once the show is done" Bee said. Optimus nodded, " alright.. watch over Blurr okay?" Optmis said. " sure" Bee said, as Pime walk down the hallway. Bulkhead was in his room painting so it was just Prowl, Blurr and bee in the room laughed at a funny part in the show, and Prowl just smiled and crossed his arms. As Blurr fell into deeper recharge he slowly leaned to the side resting his head on Prowls shoulder sleepily. Prowls visor widdend, and he flinched. " uum..." Prowl said getting redin the face. " what?" Bee said, distracted by the show, then he saw Blurr sleeping on Prowls shoulder. Bee giggled, covering his mouth so he didnt wake got redder,trying to pay attention to the show. Bee started watching the show again, but then looked back at Blurr, " hes kinda cute when he sleeps.." Bee said, frowned, " i guess.." Bee giggled again, and Prowl glared at him, " shut up will you?" he said quietly. " but its so hilarious" Bee said, grinning, " no its not!" Prowl said, getting more frazzled.

Bee tried to stop laughing, he laughed into his hands, trying to be quiet, Prowl sighed. then Bulkhead came into the room, with an amused lookon his face " whats so funny!" he said. " shh!" Prowl said, glaring at Bulkhead. Bulheads optics widend, then he chuckled to himself. " oh.. aw poor litle guy.." Bulkhead said, coming to sit down. Bee was still giggling, But becuase Bulkhead was so big when he sat down next to them they all bounced up. Blurr woke up suddenly, Bulkhead frowned, " oops..." Prowl glared at him as Blurr looked up shaking his head, and Bee laughed even harder " nice going Bulkhead!" . Blurr's optics widend when he realized he was sleeping on someone, he jerked back, flushing hard. " OH-uh-i-appolagize-thats-not-very-professional-of-me-erm-did-i-fall-assleep?-oh-primus-im-terribly-sorry-sir-i didn't-mean-to-um-whatever-your-name-was?-oh-dear.." Prowl just stood up, and walked slowly down the hall " im going to go get some oil..." Bee chuckled, " hey Blurr dont worry about it he gets grumpy sometimes" Blurr scratched his helm, chukling nervously. he was going to reply but he was too tired too and he fell into recharge again. Bulkhead and Bee chuckled quietly, and they payed attenton to the show again.

Prowl came back into the room sitting down again. " is the show almost over?" he said, grumpily, Bee nodded, " yeah i think so" Prowl show went by and finally it was over, Bee strectched and yawned while Bulkhead got up sleepily walking down the hall, " goodnight guys.." he said. " night" Bee and Prowl sat there for a moment in awkward silence, Blurr was quietly snoring as he slept, his head leaned back on the couch. bee stood up " well.. im going to recharge.." Bee said staring to walk away. " wait.." Prowl said. Bee turned around, " what?" Prowl frowned, " what about him?" he said looking at Blurr. " oh.." Bee said. " uh can you take im back to his room?" Bee said smiling cheesily. Prowl crossed his arms " what? why do i i have to-" , " well i cant carry him.. and everyone is asleep.." Bee smirked. " cant we just leave him on the couch?" Prowl said, frowning. " he would be more comfortable in a berth though" Bee said,shrugging as he walked slowly down the hall. Prowl sighed, " you better not tell anyone this.." Bee chuckled, " yeah yeah whatever" he called. Prowl grumbled, looking after bee with his arms he looked back down at Blurr who was still reacharging.

Prowl blushed slightly, ' he is cute when he sleeps.." he thought secretly. He bent over carefully picking him up. He smiled as he walked down the hall, Blurr slowly opend his optics,looking around sleepily, then they widend as he realized Prowl was carrying him. Blurr blushed, looking up at him. Prowl continued walking," why is he carrying me? Blurr thought sleepily, but he couldent help but think of what a handsome face Prowl had, he smiled falling into recharge again, he snuggled into Prowls chest plate. Prowl glanced down, blushing when he saw Blurr cuddled up against him. He could feel a warming feeling in his spark that he couldent shook his head, then stopped when he came to the back room. He turned around and pushed against the door trying to open it, he frowned when it didn't open. He grabbed the door knob struggling to open it, it was locked, of coarse. " of for spark sake.." Prowl grumbled, seriously? Where was he going to put him now...? He sighed, slowly walking to his own quarters with an embaressed placed Blurr onto he berth, " i can't believe i am letting someone else sleep in my room... someone i barely know..." he thought.

Prowl rolled his optics and layed down on his berth, " well adleast hes not a decepticon...". Blurr was recharging on his side when Prowl was on his looked around awkwardly, he hoped to primus no one would see this. He sighed, feeling rather tired, " i guess it is kinda nice not recharging alone for once.." He thought, his visor dimming as he fell into recharge.


	7. Chapter 7

TFA: Blurr returns ~

by: transformertard

Title: Blurr returns

series: transformers animated

Pairing: none

Rating: 14*

Warnings: some violence

Summary: when shockwave finds out that blurr knows his greatest secret, he Traps him in a chamber. Crushing him into nothing but a metal cube. But when he gives it to cliffjumper to throw it away, cliffjumper knows somthing isn't right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Blurr thrashed around, he was stuck in a nightmare. Running through endless darkness, he squinted his optics in fear,not wanting to see could hear the echoing voice of shockwave, " i know i cant catch you.. but i can trap you!" Blurr skidded to a halt, his optics widend as he saw the wall closing in on him, his spark punded in fear. " no, no!" Blurr screamed, as the walls crushed him into nothing. Next thing Blurr knew, he could feel someone shaking him, and he could hear someone call his name. Blurr opend his optics slightly. Prowl shook Blurr awake, " Blurr! wake up! Your having a nightmare!" Prowl said in an anoyed optics widend, and he blushed, making a sweaking sound seeing Prowl glaring down at him.

Prowl frowned, his face getting red, " how am i supossed to recharge with you kicking me like that?" Blurr winced back, blushing harder," uh-s-sorry-uuh-p-prowl-was-it?-i-was-having-a-very-scary-dream-thank-you-for-waking-me-and-sorry-for-disturbing-you-!..", Blurr said.

Prowl looked down at Blurr for a second, his visor was with poor Blurr? He was so confident before when he first came to there base. Now he was so jumpy, and was not his self anymore, somthing durastic must have happend. Prowl gazed at him with concern. Then he sighed, getting off of Blurr, he rolled to the side." its fine.. " Prowl said, looked around awkwardly, then he smiled slightly, falling back to recharge. He slept better now,knowing he wasen't alone.

A few clicks later Prowl woke up again, feeling Blurr snuggle up to him. Prowl frowned, blushing hard. He felt like pushing Blurr away, but he didn't want to. Prowl smiled, hearing Blurr huming in his sleep. He started to purr unintentionally, falling back to recharge once again.

Blurr woke up, blinking, he looked around sleepily, it was very bright in the room. He yawned, stretching, then rolled to his side again wrapping his arms around was already awake, he blushed feeling Blurr wrap his arms around his chassis, " uum.. Blurr..?" Prowl said. Blurr held him tighter, " hmm?", he said sleepily. Prowl sighed, starting to get hot with embaressment, " ehem!" Prowl cleared his throat rather loudly. Blurr opened his optics wide, flinching backwards, he fell off of the berth, " yeeeaaah!" Blurr cried as he landed on te floor with a thump. Prowl choked back a laugh, getting up he looked over the berth seeing Blurr lay there holding his head. Prowl facepalmed, stretching as he got off of the berth. Blurr groaned, standing up again, "ow.." He said pitifully. Prowl smirked, looking away from Blurr. Blurr shook his head, " erm... sorry about that.." he said. " whatever.." Prowl said, slowly walking out of his quarters. Blurr laughed nervously, walking after him, " hey listen, thanks for um letting me stay in your room! I appreciate it ". Prowl looked back at him, " its not a problem" , he said, scratching his helm " just dont tell anyone.. alright..?" He said turning around and walking to the smirked, " sure thing.." He said, sitting on the couch.

Prowl came back with two cups of oil in his hands. He handed one to Blurr , " here.." Prowl said, " its not energon.. but its the best we got.." Prowl shrugged as he sat down next to him. Blurr took the cup, " thanks" He said while taking a sip. "not bad", Blurr said while gulping down the rest, he didn't realze how low energy he was. Prowl smirked into his cup, no wonder he was talking so slow... He thought. Blurr put the cup on the table, his face brightend up, " ah, i needed that.." He said, smiling. Prowl nodded, taking another sip of the oil, " glad your feeling a little better", He said. Blurr mused, " indeed! Im feeling a lot better" He said relaxing into the couch. Prowl put his cup onto the table, " your talkitive " Prowl said smiling, Blurr chuckled," and your not so talkitive, you dont smile alot either" Blurr smirked. Prowl shrugged, sitting back into the couch more " true... " Prowl said smirking, " so what exactly did happen to you..? After you got caught in the space bridge..?" Prowl asked. Blurr shivered, " its a loong story.." Blurr sighed. Prowl frowned, " i only heard half of what you said last night.. something about the decepticon spy..?" Prowl asked. Blurr nodded. " When i got stuck in that space bridge with all of those seekers, we got transported somewhere in space. Luckily i checked my scanner, and it said the Elite guard head quarters was close. So managed to lose the decepticons and head to the base, hoping i would find Ultra Magnus there" Blurr said, as Prowl listended.

Blurr continued to explain," i ran as fast as i could, and finally i made it to the main entrance, finding Longarm Prime there" Blurr siad with an angry glare in his optics," figuring Ultra magnus was not there, i told the prime my news about the decpticon spy, and that we wern't sure who it was yet, but we know he is close. Longarm then asked if i had told anyone else about thisand then all of a sudden he transformed and started shooting me! I tried to get away, running down the halls of the base, not know what was going on.I Could here voices echoing through the halls saying, " i know i cant catch you.. but i can trap you!" Blurr said, shivering, Prowl's visor widend as he listend in awe. " Then it hit me! Longarm prime is the traitor! It all made sense! Then next thingi now.." Blurr gulped, " The walls wer closing in on me.. and.. and.. i felt a horrifieing pain for a moment.. but then. darkness.." Blurr squinted his optics. Prowls gasped, " he had offlined me... but before i could join the well of allsparks cliffjumper saved me!" Blurr said, waving his fist. " and apparently i had been crushed into a metal cube... and longarm gave it to cliffjumper to.. to.. dispose of it! " Blurr frowned. " But cliffjumper knew something was up and he found an allspark fragment in my cube, and he onlined me again by putting it in a protoform and it worked! He had revived me!" Blurr said. " thank primus for Cliffjumper... and anyway, Cliffjumper hid me away in the basement seeing how the three of us were here we couldent get help yet. Longarm almost caught me so cliffjumper said it wasent safe for me to stay there, so he helped me go to earth through a space bridge there" Blurr sighed.

Prowl just listend in astonishment, " and thats how i got here! I need to find ultra magnus and tell him my news! Cliffjumper said he can back me up " Blurr nodded. Prowl scratched his helm, " wow.. thats ... quite the story.." Prowl said, Blurr nodded ," no wonder you acted the way you did.. you have been through a lot of slag.." Prowl said. " tell me about it.." Blurr said, frowning. " but i tell you.. once i get this sorted out! And i go and talk with Ultra Magnus," Blurr glared at the floor," im going back there and im going to make that slagger pay for what he did!" Blurr said, standing up, he waved his fist with triumth.


End file.
